Molly's Story
by jellybelly89
Summary: AU CARBY: A girl is brought into the ER and befriends Abby and Carter and Susan...Carby and SamLuka (a little).. I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER LIKE 5 MONTHS, BUT NOW I am BACK!
1. Gossip

AN: OKAY, I CHANGED THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND CHANGED IT TO AN AU CARBY, YOU'LL SEE WHY I HAD TO CHANGE IT IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS. I ACTUALLY SUGGEST THAT YOU REREAD ALL THE CHAPTERS BECAUSE I HAD TO CHANGE A COUPLE OF THINGS IN ALL OF THEM. YOU HAVE TO REREAD ALL THE CHAPTERS BEFORE YOU CAN READ THE NEW ONES.  
  
Spoilers: none, this doesn't really take place in a certain time of the ER. It's more like I'm using the characters. Romano never died, Carter never went to the Congo, but Sam and Luka are together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, yada, yada, yada.... If I did do you really think I would be writing these story lines and posting them. Hello! No way. I would be producing the show and making sure that the right people ended up with the right people...  
  
I watch them from my bed in the hall. They look so happy. The ER is over- crowded; from the complaints I hear from the doctors this isn't unusual. He was my doctor. Dr. Carter. I like him. He's nice. He was very good, always staying long enough to make sure I was okay, but he left me time alone. I'm glad that he gave me time to think. He said that his next shift is Friday. That's two days away. I'll still be here then. I've been here for a couple of days. I was originally supposed to be sent to the PICU for monitoring but they had too many patients and I was pushed out. I guess that's what the rest of my life will be from now on. I'll be pushed around, from person to person, from family to family.  
  
I came into this hospital unconscious and on a backboard. My family and I were on our way home from the movies. My mom and dad were in the front seat talking about the show and my brother and I were in the back seat. My brother, Matt, was only 2. He was sitting in one of those car seat things and complaining the whole time. When it happened my mother was turned around and trying and comfort Matty.  
  
It was so sudden. From nowhere this truck came around a corner and hit the car on the driver's side. The front wheels crushed Matt instantly and pinned my dad. I don't remember much. If my mom hadn't have been turned around then she would still be alive. But none of them made it. I'm the only one left. I was the lucky one: the one with the seat belt in the far corner of the car. I made it.  
  
The people who work in this hospital are interesting. It seems as though they can do anything. They are all smart and they all seem to have their lives together. For the past three days I have had the chance to people watch. It is one of my favorite things to do. At school once, I started to circulate a column with all the gossip. That's what I want to do when I grow up. I want to write about people. People have always fascinated me. My mother used to say that as long as I got my degree from Columbia I could do anything I wanted to do.  
  
My doctor, Dr. Carter is here a lot. I don't think that there is any other doctor here more than him. When I asked him about it he said that if I could keep a secret then he would tell me. I launched into my story about why I probably couldn't keep a secret and he laughed and told me that if I wanted to be a gossip columnist then I should learn when to keep quiet and just listen.  
  
He explained to me that he was working a lot of doubles so that he could take his girlfriend away for four days. Then he told me that I didn't have to keep it a secret for much longer because those four days were next week, right when I was scheduled to be released.  
  
Before I could ask any questions a nurse popped her head into the room.  
  
"Dr. Carter, I need orders for Willie."  
  
"Oh my god!" I responded. Both the nurse and Dr. Carter looked at me. The nurse, who I would later learn is Abby, rushed over to my side. It was almost comical. They both started checking my vitals and taking notes. When I started laughing they both stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Molly, what's wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I said. "I just realized that this is your girlfriend." It was like I set off a bomb or something. They both just started at me. The room stood still for a moment. Then they looked at each other and a three stooges routine started.  
  
First my chart fell to the floor. They Abby slipped on it. Carter reached over to adjust the blinds, only to fall over her. I started laughing so hard that my finger probe fell off and my heart monitor started going crazy. By the time they got off the floor everything was back to normal. Dr. Carter only had one question.  
  
"How did you...How...Huh? How did you know it was Abby?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes. Maybe no one else at this hospital knew about them, but I am good at my job. I just laughed and told them that I wouldn't tell anyone, but that they should try and not always share patients. I must say though, black mail works well at this hospital.  
  
Ever since that little moment the three of us shared, they have become my personal nurse and doctor. It's not to say that they don't gain anything from our relationship. I get good food and people to talk to when ever I need it. And Abby and Dr. Carter finally have a place, and an excuse, to be together while at work.  
  
I got the dish on them. Actually, it's quite a funny story. They just worked together and then they became best friends. Then she dated Luka for a couple of months, I'm glad they broke up. Abby and Dr. Carter are a great couple. And I like Luka and Sam. Sam's son, Alex, loves Luka and the three of them are perfect together. Now, those two do the exact opposite of trying to hide their relationship in public. It's cute, but a little over the top sometimes. This next week is going to be very interesting. 


	2. Papers and Stuff

CHAPTER 2  
  
AN: LIKE I SAID, REREAD THIS!  
  
I wake up and before I open my eyes I feel like I'm in my own bed at home. Although, that's not my home anymore. Today Abby said a social worker is coming to talk to me. I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to leave the hospital. I think the lady's name is Chantal or Cheri or something like that. Not that it matters anyways, I don't want to see her. I already tried to get Dr. Carter to send her away. He wouldn't do it. Instead Abby is going to sit through the whole thing with me.  
  
Her name is Cheri. When Cheri arrived I didn't want to talk about anything. All I wanted to do was go home to my house. But that was what I had to talk about, it's not my house anymore. Cheri told me that I needed to decided what I needed to keep from the house and the rest of it would be sold. My parents did have a Will, but it didn't leave me anything like the house so it all belonged to the state now.  
  
The only thing I have I some money, which is all in accounts. Cheri didn't want to get my hopes up so she just told me that at my age there was a very small chance that I would be adopted and instead I would probably be going from foster home to foster home until I was eighteen. If Abby hadn't have been there the whole time I don't know what I would have done.  
  
Cheri said that the house needed to be taken care of and so I would probably never get to go back before the sale. That meant that I needed to decide what I wanted to keep. My mind went immediately to Murphy. She was our new, nine month old black lab puppy. She was so cute! I loved her to pieces. And in that moment I realized I couldn't loose her. Murphy was the only piece of family I still had alive. There was no one else that I could count on. I needed that dog. Cheri said that I couldn't take her with me to foster care and that they would need to give her to a shelter. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I needed that dog. Abby gave my hand one more squeeze and left the room to talk with a silent Carter who was waiting outside.  
  
She came back after a short conference and said that she and Dr. Carter would adopt Murphy if I thought that it would be all right. In that moment, it was exactly what I needed and I hugged Abby. I think she was surprised with my sudden display of affection because it took her a second to respond to the hug. Behind her I could see Carter watching us, well really her, He was the audience for a few more seconds before Chuny grabbed him for an incoming MVA.  
  
Murphy was taken care of and from then on I knew that I would always be able to trust Abby and Carter. I had lost my family and my life in one day. Now, things were barely starting to come together. But they were starting. Then Cheri said something that can't be true...it just can't.  
  
"Molly, sweetie. These papers were found with your parent's Will."  
  
I looked at her. "What?"  
  
"Here." Cheri handed me a bunch of papers. Included were my birth certificate and a few other things.  
  
"I'm confused." I put the papers down on the bed and Abby picked them up.  
  
"Oh my god." Abby's voice fell into a whisper.  
  
"What, you're scaring me."  
  
"It's fine honey." Abby was trying to comfort me. "It's just that according to these papers, your parents adopted you."  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Caitlin015-I'm planning on it. ;-)  
  
Kattybaby2318-I am continuing. I love your stories and thank you for reading mine! Ps. I switched my review settings, anonymous people can now review.  
  
Charley-thank you. I plan to keep going. I haven't figured out if there will be any chapters from Abby or Carter's POV, but if other people have opinions on that matter I am open. 


	3. Being Okay

CHAPTER 3  
  
AN: REREAD...  
  
"I'm what?" No it couldn't be. Not possible. Maybe if I just shake my head then it won't be true. No! No!  
  
"Molly?" Abby was trying to talk to me. I didn't want to hear anything.  
  
"Leave me alone!" I didn't mean to yell, but that's how it came out. I started shaking. I couldn't keep the tears inside of me anymore. My parents had betrayed me twice. First they abandon me and now I find out that they weren't the first set of parents to do so. I couldn't deal with it anymore. "Please just leave." I could barely get a sentence out.  
  
Abby ushered Cheri into the hall. The social worker wanted to stay and comfort me but Abby got rid of her. I'm glad she did. But Abby didn't come back. I couldn't deal with it anymore. Why was everyone leaving me? Oh yeah, because I told them to get lost. No! I didn't mean it. Abby come back! She didn't come back. I watched from the window. She wasn't leaving. She went into the lounge. She kept looking back at my room.  
  
Once when she looked back at me she literally ran into Dr. Carter while she was walking. I did not even laugh when he fell backwards over a gurney. He stood up and nodded at a patient in the waiting area. Then Abby pulled him aside. She whispered something to him and they consulted each other. I knew it was about me. He kept looking at me. The exact moment she told him I was adopted and tried to explain what I was going through he looked right at me and his expression immediately changed. Abby must have told him about my screams for her to leave because when she pointed at me and started walking towards my room he pulled her back and shook his head.  
  
She kept looking at me as she finished her rounds. I couldn't look like I needed her. I could not and would not do that. I needed to learn how to be by myself. Too many people had abandoned me. I couldn't get attached to anyone now. Not now and not ever.  
  
Finally sleep found me and I don't know how long I was out but when I came around Dr. Carter was sitting on the end of my bed trying to be quite.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
  
He looked startled. I guess he didn't realize I has woken up. "I was just checking on you. You feeling better?"  
  
I nodded my head. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to tell me everything would be all right, but it wouldn't. Awkward silence. The worst kind of silence in the world. "Where's Abby?"  
  
"I sent her home."  
  
I tried to sound uninterested up it ended up coming out like I thought Abby died. "What happened?!"  
  
"Don't worry, she just wasn't feeling perfect. She needed to go home and rest."  
  
"She was supposed to have dinner with me tonight."  
  
"That's what I'm here for." With that he picked up a bag I hadn't noticed for the floor. "I hope you don't mind McDonalds."  
  
"Are you serious?!?!?" I couldn't believe it, mister Chief Resident snuck in contraband.  
  
"I figured you could use some cheering up." His voice faded off.  
  
"Hey, Carter." He looked up at me. "Could we just not talk about it? I mean, just give me some time and I'll get you when I'm ready to deal with it all."  
  
"Sure." He smiled. Maybe getting to know him wouldn't be so bad after all. He pulled out a coke for him and a chocolate milkshake for me. Then two whoppers and two super sized fries. Man, I could get used to this. But I know I can't. I just have to keep reminding myself of that.  
  
"So do you play any sports?" He's trying; maybe I'll talk.  
  
"Yeah. Well I used to anyways."  
  
"You'll be able to again in a little more that a month. You'll be ready physically anyways."  
  
That's not what I need. "Please, let's just avoid the topic completely." I beg. He looks down at his lap. I think I scared him off. Now it's my turn. "Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah..." He stops. "I had a brother, Bobby. But he died when we were young from Leukemia."  
  
"I'm sorry." He shakes his head. "So you know kind of what I'm going through?" That's a weird thing to say, but it's what crossed my mind.  
  
"I guess." He turns and looks me right in the eyes. "If you ever want to talk then I'm here. I can help. So can Abby, just ask us. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah...okay." I smile at him and we return to eating in silence. At the end of our meal he cleans up and throws everything into the trashcan,  
  
"Goodnight Molly." He turns to leave.  
  
"Dr. Carter?" He turns around. I look at him until he comes over to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you." And I meant it. With that I reach up and hug him. He hugs me back and maybe, just maybe things will be alright.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
SargeCruz-thanks  
  
Caitlin-now, if I said who the real parents were there wouldn't be much of a story, :-P. Keep reading...  
  
Konerkofan1414-"oh my god" was b/c she was adopted, like I've said, just keep reading, I don't want to give anything away  
  
Hyperpiper91-thank you, I am  
  
Emma- thank you and I will. Sorry, can't answer questions, please read! :-D 


	4. Suprise

CHAPTER 4  
  
AN: REREAD!  
  
The people here are nice, and with the leverage I have over Abby and John I can get almost anything I need. Really, blackmail is one of the greatest things ever...  
  
The two of them are so funny. They are terrified that someone in the ER will find out about their relationship. Actually, if you listen to them they're not scared about people knowing, more about what people will say to them. That may sound like the same thing, but it's not. They couldn't care less if all of their friends knew, Abby's ex has moved on and Susan was the one who told Dr. Carter to finally go after Abby. Although, Susan and Dr. Carter ended it a couple years before Abby even came to work in this ER. And thank god Susan ended it with John otherwise I don't know what this world would have come to.  
  
Anyways, John is ready to shout from the roof that he and Abby are together. But Abby is the cautious one. She won't tell me what but I can tell that something happened to her in her past. She never talks about it. I don't even know if Carter knows. But whatever it was, or is, it keeps her trapped within these walls and the only person I've seen come close to cracking them is Dr. Carter. And yes, I know that I have only known them for a week, and for the first half of that week I was unconscious and I only know them in a doctor-patient relationship. Okay, well that last one isn't totally true.  
  
Yes, technically they are my doctor and nurse, but really we spend much more time together than that. I have all three of my meals each day with at least one of them. Abby has even come in a couple of times when she was off to bring me lunch. I see them a lot. Granted, this is an odd sort of relationship, but I enjoy it and I think they do too.  
  
Abby and John came in on my third conscious day in the hospital for lunch. They had gone across the street to the diner and brought back good food for three. The stuff that comes around on the lunch trays is disgusting! I send the hospital food home with them every night for Murphy.  
  
It was cute. The three of us talked for a while. It's amazing; when I'm with them I can imagine that they are my parents. It seems as though my parents are sitting on the end of my bed and not in a coffin...  
  
We talked. I asked about Murphy, they said that she was doing good and that when I got out I could go see her. After the fries and burgers were finished Abby tucked me in and I pretended to nap. It's a new habit of mine. We always finish the meal before their break is over and because they have been working so much I give them time alone. They, like myself, are creatures of habit. Everyday, every meal Dr. Carter will sit in the corner seat and Abby will sit on his lap.  
  
Abby and Carter are so great together. I don't worry about their relationship. Yeah, sometimes they fight, but they know each other so well that they make-up almost instantly. It's almost sickening. This morning, for example, Carter did something to really piss her off. He wouldn't tell me, no matter how much I threatened. Abby told me. He really can be an idiot sometimes. There's this old, well, kind of old woman named Marcia who has been in the ER for a couple of days now and she's kind of been hitting on Dr. Carter...a lot. Most of the doctors and nurses just ignore the patients that float through here and Carter tried, I think. But when he went to fix her central line she threw her hands around his ass. Without Dr. Carter in the room Abby confided in me that she doesn't blame Marcia because it is a nice ass, but she can always blame him.  
  
According to Abby men can be blamed for everything. I laughed at this piece of advice, which only flustered her more. After ranting for god knows how long, the only thing that she convinced me of is that letting the cute doctor deal with the horny old female patients is a bad idea.  
  
Anyways, when lunchtime came around they had finally made-up and I was watching them in the corner. I couldn't hear most of the conversation but I did hear Carter tell Abby that I was asleep. At that comment my eyes shot open. I'm a snoop and I am proud of it!  
  
So, Abby and Carter had made up and before returning to their shift they wanted to spent some time TOGETHER. Not in my room thank you very much. It was too tempting. My bed had been moved close to the window. I couldn't resist. So I waited. I was patient. I waited for my moment. I could see their reflection lightly against the glass. When they were really getting into the kiss and wouldn't have noticed a bomb I slowly twisted the plastic control thingy and boom...the shades were open.  
  
Abby and Carter didn't notice a thing. From the admit desk, Dr. Lewis, Malik, Chuny, and Sam were all staring. Even Dr. Weaver did a double take. My professionalism had lasted long enough. I giggled and Abby and Carter both turned to look at me only to see Dr. Lewis running towards my room. Oops.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Emma-I never thought of it that way  
  
Kat-well, I should be updating pretty regularly probably 5 or 6 times a week  
  
Carby6-thanks  
  
Sci Fi Gillian-thanks  
  
x-dramaqueen-x-thanks, I am, keep reading! :-)  
  
SargeCruz-don't worry, you'll here more about Molly's life soon  
  
Hyperpiper91-yeah...  
  
Jacey925-it's gonna keep coming, keep reading it! :-P  
  
CharmedColorGuardER-I'll take that into consideration, Molly is about 10, I'll deal with her age in another chapter  
  
Caitlin015-thank you! There are twists coming!  
  
Kattybaby2318-like I said, twists are coming! 


	5. Cheese & Chitchat

CHAPTER 5  
  
AN: Sorry, this chapter is really short because the next chapters are going to be a flashback so I needed to set that up first.  
  
Oops.  
  
Abby opened her mouth. She didn't have time to say anything to me. Really, she shouldn't even want to yell at me, I did the hard part for her. Now she wouldn't have to make an announcement. And plus, she only had twenty minutes left on her shift, fat chance of her having to treat any other patients. She should look at it like a free ride.  
  
Dr. Lewis burst into the room. I am going to love this. Dr. Lewis is the perfect person for the interrogation. I must take mental notes. Dr. Lewis is a good person to look at for gossip. "ABIGAL WYZINSKI!" Abby cringed.  
  
A meek, "What?" Was all Abby could come up with. Really, I thought I had trained her better.  
  
"When did this happen?" She gestured to Carter. "You know you could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone...how is he?"  
  
"HEY!!! I'm still in the room you know." Carter said.  
  
"Yeah, and let it stay that way, because once I'm done with Abby your next." Susan joked. She turned towards Abby who was trying to sneak out the door. "Oh no you don't. Get back here Abby. I want details, who, what, where, when, and why?!?!"  
  
"Oh no. We're not telling you anything Susan." Carter was trying to hide from the water cooler talk.  
  
"Oh yes you are Carter." She moved off Abby and cornered him in the corner. She was smart. Carter would crack on this subject much faster than Abby ever would. "Spill!"  
  
Abby gave him a look from across the room. She smiled at me, obviously forgetting that if it weren't for me this wouldn't have happened. Then she took her chance and ran out of the room. In my opinion, she should have stayed in the room. It was either Dr. Lewis interrogating her and Carter together or all of the nurses against her alone.  
  
Dr. Lewis looked at the swinging door and moved back to Carter. "John, I swear that if you don't tell me everything I will make your life miserable."  
  
"Sure Susan." He answered sarcastically.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll make up my own version for everyone."  
  
That was a real threat. "Fine." Carter relented. "I'll tell you everything, how about me, you, and Abby have dinner when our shifts are finished. Me and Abby are off at seven. How about then?"  
  
Susan looked at him, but decided that this would be the best thing possible. "Fine. Seven it is."  
  
I smiled as they were heading towards the door. Then I remembered something. "Hey!" I said.  
  
"What is it Molly?" Dr. Lewis asked.  
  
"Abby promised me she'd have dinner with me tonight. That's not fair."  
  
"Well then Carter, I guess it's just you and me."  
  
"Oh no." John responded. "I'm not taking that bullet. Abby would kill me."  
  
"Yeah." I explained. "Besides, I want to hear this story as well."  
  
"Wow Carter. Now I get why you two spend so much time with young Molly here."  
  
I grinned at that response. "Yeah, and if it weren't for me then you wouldn't even know about Abby and Carter being together." I had played my cards right.  
  
"Okay." Susan smiled." I get off at..." She looked at her watch. "Never mind, I'm off already. You guys have ten minutes left. I'll get changed and go get some food. How about that Molly? What do you want for dinner?"  
  
I smiled. "McDonalds?"  
  
"Oh no." Carter interjected. "That was a one time thing. How about something healthy? That would be good."  
  
"Okay. Dr. Lewis, how about grilled cheese from Doc's?" I asked.  
  
"Sounds okay with me. I love grilled cheese." Susan replied. Carter nodded his approval and then the two of them left. Susan went directly to the lounge and I saw Carter save Abby from a group of nurses that was following her around.  
  
In about thirty minutes everyone was settled around my room. Susan was sitting on my bed sharing my fries and eating her own grilled cheese. Abby and Carter were being the mature adults here. They were both sitting in chairs eating salads. Once everyone was comfortable and eating Susan began.  
  
"Okay you two, you've been eating for twenty minutes, spill it all."  
  
Abby and Carter looked at each other. They kept staring. Abby looked at Carter. Carter look at Abby, Neither one wanted to start. They just kept looking at one another. No one blinked, kind of scary actually.  
  
"HELLO!" I yelled. That got them out of their trance. In a mock-authority tone I began, "Okay, Dr. Lewis has served this elegant dinner in this gorgeous room and now you two must begin." That got everyone laughing.  
  
"All right, you want to know what happened?" Carter asked. He came towards me with a huge smile on his face. Uh oh. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened. But first, I think that the person who decided to tell everyone needs her punishment." He was joking. He came and sat next to me on the bed and began tickling me. I was screaming and laughing.  
  
"John." Abby said in a fake warning tone. She was enjoying this. "Play nice. She's smaller than you." He just laughed and sat down next to Abby again. He put his arm around her and Abby kissed him lightly.  
  
"Alright. We'll tell you." Abby began. "It all started when I started working here...  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Surferwannabe-thank you, yes, luka and Sam and Alex are going to come in, Alex and Molly are about the same age  
  
Hibbs-thank you  
  
SargeCruz-thanx  
  
Emma-hee hee, I had to have everyone find out somehow, otherwise it just wouldn't be as fun  
  
Abby Lockhart- thank you, here is the next part! 


	6. Opening Lockers

© 2004 Kate  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
AN: okay, people have asked about Molly's life and adoption and things I addressed in the first couple chapters. Everything will come in, including the adoption, Sam and Luka and all of that, but for now these next few chapters are going to be a flashback and from Abby and Carter's POV to tell their entire story. When I come back to present time they will still be sitting around Molly's room and maybe only an hour will have passed, but this way you learn everything you need to know about Abby and Carter so I can tie everything up in the end. So read on...  
  
Yada yada yada. I don't own them, yeah I know.  
  
ABBY'S POV  
  
TWO YEARS AGO  
  
I walk into the ER trying to remember my own name, no such luck. Cook County General Hospital. This was going to be different than working in OB at Mercy. I look down at the paper in my hand. It says to go straight to the admin desk and ask for the attending Susan Lewis. Okay, I can do that. Slowly I approach to find a large man eating a doughnut. This must be the desk clerk.  
  
"Excuse me?" That was weak.  
  
"What?" The lump grumbles.  
  
"I was wondering if you knew where Susan Lewis is?"  
  
Before he could answer a blonde doctor heading towards me answered, "You must be Abby Wyzinski."  
  
"Yeah, that's me. I'm supposed to start here today."  
  
"Okay. That's the lounge." She points to a door in the corner. "You can leave all your stuff in the locker with your name on it. The combo you can get from Frank." She points to the desk clerk. I cringe. Something tells me that he isn't the friendliest person in the world. Dr. Lewis laughs. "Hey, Frank. Give Abby here locker combination, will you." She turns back to me. "Once you're set come find me and I'll give you a tour. For today you can tag along with one of the doctors to get the lay of the land. Just pitch in wherever you can." I nod and turn towards Frank.  
  
"Frank?" He grunts again. "My locker?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." He hands me a piece of paper with three numbers.  
  
I take the paper and my bag and head towards the lounge, Inside, there are lockers along two walls, a refrigerator, a coffee machine—a must have—along with a couch and a table and chairs. Sitting on one of the chairs is a man drinking a cup of coffee. He's looking over medical journals. He must be a doctor here. I look around and spot the locker with my name on it. Right in between Dr. Lewis and someone named Carter. I walk over to the locker and put my bag down. I look down at the paper in my hand. Three turns to the right, stop at 31. One full turn to the left, stop at 4. Turn to the right and stop immediately at 22. I push up the metal handle and pull back; nothing happens. I try again, still nothing. One more time. Third time is the charm. 31-4-22. Nothing. I hear a chuckle from the back of the room where the doctor is sitting. I turn to look at him. He has brown hair and brown eyes, he's tall too.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I used to have that locker." The anonymous doctor replies.  
  
"Well, does it open or does Frank enjoy playing pranks on new comers?"  
  
"Frank doesn't have the time to think of pranks. It's the locker."  
  
I look at him but he doesn't move. He just sits there drinking his coffee. "Well?"  
  
"What?" He looks at me. His eyes are smiling.  
  
"You are enjoying this way to much." I tell him. I turn back to the locker and try again. Nothing. When I give the last tug he puts his hand on mine. I didn't even notice he had gotten up.  
  
"Let me." He offers.  
  
"By all means."  
  
He moves me away from the locker and stands in front of it. His hands quickly turn the same combination I had tried multiple times, but for him it works. "You have to push in and then pull back."  
  
"Thank you" I say as I begin to put my belongings away.  
  
"I'm John Carter by the way." So he's my locker neighbor.  
  
I smile at him. "Abby Wyzinski."  
  
He leans back against his locker and watches as I unpack. "How long were you planning on staying?" He gestures to my duffle bag.  
  
"I always keep extras of everything."  
  
He nods. "Where did you work before?"  
  
"Mercy. OB nurse."  
  
"So how in the world were you convinced to switch to the ER?"  
  
I smile back at him and study his face for a minute before answering. "I needed to escape a few things."  
  
He smiles. "I know how that feels."  
  
Maybe this place won't be so bad. He seems nice enough. Dr. Lewis seems nice. I might like it here. I have to like it here. For once, I am going to make everything work. For once in my life everything is going to be okay.  
  
AN: sorry this chapter is so short. It's just that I wrote the entire flashback already and this was one of the good ending spots.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Jacey925-the adoption thing is coming back, everything will come full circle  
  
SargeCruz-there gonna keep coming  
  
Emma-flashbacks will be this and the next few chappys  
  
March-thank you  
  
Danielle-more is definitely coming  
  
Nikki- if you don't like it then don't read it  
  
CARBYforever-thank you so much! This story is going to be unique to say the least. I don't think anyone can guess what is going to happen.  
  
And lookey here, the review button. (hint hint) 


	7. Chance Meetings

© 2004 Kate  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
CARTER'S POV  
  
STILL FLASHBACK  
  
I study the nurse in front of me as she finishes unpacking. She is small, shorter than my shoulder actually. I didn't notice the height at first because she has this presence. She's confident. He hair and eye color match my own. She seems nice enough. I look at her a little while longer until she finishes. He throws a scrub shirt over her black shirt and pins her name tag on. "Abigail Wyzinski RN." I read aloud.  
  
"Please never call me Abigail. Always Abby."  
  
"Well, Always Abby. I hope you're ready for hell." I joke.  
  
She begins to walk out of the lounge but she stops and decides against leaving. Slowly she turns towards me. "Funny Dr. Carter. Is that how you managed to get rid of five nurses in a month?"  
  
I cringe. So she heard about that? Ever since my Grandfather died I've had some issues with women. I let out a nervous laugh.  
  
She rolls her eyes and inspects my own face before continuing. "I have to go. I'll see you later." With that she turns and leaves.  
  
I still have twenty minutes before my shift. I just stand there looking at the spot she occupied thirty seconds previously. I shake my head. I like her. She's different. It's time this ER got some new blood. I decide to start early. I open the door and head out to find Abby talking with a group of nurses. I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys her company.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
LATER  
  
"Hey Carter."  
  
I turn around to spot Susan coming towards me. "Hey Susan. What's up?"  
  
"Kid puking in 3. Abby could use some help."  
  
"Sure. She's nice."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Abby."  
  
"Oh no you don't Carter. She's too good. We can't loose her. Anyways, I thought you vowed to stop dating nurses."  
  
"I did...I did. I was just commenting that she was nice. She seems to have her act together. She knows what she is doing. It's nice to have an experienced nurse on the floor."  
  
"Yeah." Susan keeps looking at my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go help her. No matter how much experience she has she can't deal with a screaming, puking kid alone."  
  
"Sure." I smile at Susan and head towards Exam 3.  
  
As I approach the door I can hear the screams. Then all of a sudden they stop. Now I'm worried. I poke my head in the door first and see exactly what I wasn't expecting. Abby is on the floor and the screaming had only stopped because the little boy was now laughing. I step fully into the room and smile down at Abby. "How you doing?"  
  
She glares at me and shoves her hand in front of me. I grab it and pull her up. She turns back to the boy. "Now Thomas. This is Dr. Carter. He is going to give you a shot if you don't stop screaming." The boy looks scared.  
  
"Hi Thomas. What seems to be the matter?" With that he pukes right on Abby. I use all of my power not to laugh. Abby looks at me and then hands me the chart. She looks once again between me and Thomas then leaves. I look at Thomas and check his stomach. He seems to just have a bug. I give his mother, who was no help at all, a prescription and then leave to check on Abby.  
  
I walk into the lounge to see Abby taking advantage of her extra clothing stash she has in her locker. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She sighs. "Tough first day."  
  
"I can see that." She smiles. At least she has a good attitude. "What time are you off?"  
  
She looks at me. She scrutinizes me before answering carefully. "Seven, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you want to get a cup of coffee. The stuff across the street is much better than the sludge we have in the lounge."  
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to hit on nurses." She jokes.  
  
My face turns bright red. "Uhhh.."  
  
Before I can say anything stupid she cuts me off. "Sure. I'll meet you here at seven." I nod, still embarrassed and she leaves laughing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Ugh. Today was not a good day. I walk into the lounge to see Abby flipping through the latest Cosmo waiting for me. She looks up when I walk in and smiles at me. "Hey." I say.  
  
"Hello." She replies. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." I grab my coat and we leave. We walk in a comfortable silence across the street to Doc Magoo's. We sit in a booth across from each other and order two coffees. Nothing is awkward. It seems as though I've known her for a long time.  
  
"So when did you start working at County?" She's trying to make small talk.  
  
"Oh god. I don't know." I pause while I count. "Sixteen years. I did my student rotations here, my internship, and now I'm an attending."  
  
"Wow." Good come back Abby. "I was an OB nurse at a hospital in the suburbs and then I had to get out of there. The town was too small. Then I moved to Mercy. Things didn't go great for me there either and now I'm here."  
  
"Why'd you move to the ER?" I ask.  
  
"Couldn't stand the small department. Everyone knew everything about everyone,"  
  
This is laugh at. She looks at me so I explain. "The gossip here is horrible. They nurses probably have us married and you pregnant by now."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" She counters. She tries to stare me down but ends up laughing.  
  
We finish our coffee and head towards the El. We continue with the small chitchat as we wait for the train. When one finally arrives it is packed. I'm surprised it even stopped to let people on. I see one open seat in the back corner and rush for it. Moments later, Abby is standing in front of me looking down on me. I smile up at her. She looks at me until I stand up. "For you my lady." She just laughs and sits down. We go fours stops and then we come to my stop. I turn to say goodnight to Abby only to find her standing.  
  
"You can have the seat now Carter."  
  
"I don't need it. I get off here."  
  
She smiles at my response. "Me too." We leave the train together and we actually both turn in the same direction. "You know, I can find my way home."  
  
"I'm not following you." I reply. "This happens to be the direction of where I live as well." We walk for a while until she stops and turns into her building. "So this is where you live...interesting."  
  
"What?" She looks at me. "Where do you live?"  
  
I point to the building across the street and a look that I can't figure comes across the street. "What time is your shift tomorrow?" I ask.  
  
"Nine. You?"  
  
"Same. You want to walk together?"  
  
"Sure. Meet me here around 8:30."  
  
"Okay." I turn and begin to walk across the street when I hear her voice. I turn around.  
  
"Carter, which one is your apartment?"  
  
I look at her. "That one." I point to the fourth floor, the one on the corner.  
  
She begins to crack up and run inside. That is one interesting lady.  
  
"What?" I yell after her. Now I am definitely confused.  
  
"Nothing." She replies as the door closes behind her. "I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
hyperpiper91-more is coming, the flashback i might have to shorten because it is really long  
  
SargeCruz-here ya go  
  
nikki-ok, it's not supposed to be deep and meaningful, just light and funny  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian- thank you 


	8. Cooks and Spys go well together

© 2004 Kate  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
ABBY'S POV  
  
AGAIN, STILL FLASHBACK  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Why do alarm clocks have to be so annoying! My arm creeps out just far enough, To shut it off. Just five more minutes won't hurt. My bosy rejoices in the comfort of my bed. Seriously, if I ever get married I am making my hubby drag this mattress from this bed and into wherever we decided to live. Although, he might be jealous. Oh well, he'll have to deal with it.  
  
I look back at my clock. It's 7:15. Crap, I slept in more that thirty minutes. I have to be in work by nine. Oh well, I can be late...never mind. I have to meet Carter. Not that I mind. He's a nice guy. But who am I to say that. I myself am not the best judge of men.  
  
Okay, time to get up. Five more minutes. Maybe he won't notice if I don't show up. Look at me, I've known the guy for twenty four hours and already he's the first thing I think about in the morning. 7:30, crap, now I really have to get moving. Why are beds so addicting? Maybe nicotine gas or something seeps through them. Or, maybe I'm just tired. I look back at the clock to figure out if I have time to shower or not. Shit! It's 7:50. How did I spend an extra hour in bed!?!?! I better call Carter, I'll never make it out of here on time.  
  
I reach for the phone and realize I don't know his number. I look out the window and there he is. He managed to get up. He's not looking towards me, not that he could see my one eye that is exposed. I pick up the phone and dial 411. It's ringing.  
  
"Hello. City and State please." The machine says.  
  
"Chicago, Illinois."  
  
"Yes, Chicago, how may I help you?"  
  
"John Carter."  
  
"Okay. I have a John Carter on Parker Street."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Hold on the line and I'll connect you." A moment later the phone was ringing for his house.  
  
"Hello?" He picks up the phone.  
  
"Hey Carter. It's me, Abby."  
  
I can hear him smile through the phone, so maybe it's not just me. "Hey Abigail..." He laughs. "Just kidding, Abby."  
  
Now I giggle. "Sorry. I think I'm going to be late."  
  
"Why? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But there is no way I'll make it to work on time. I have to take a shower and make breakfast and everything. I haven't even gotten out of bed yet."  
  
At this he laughs hysterically. "Sorry, but a little lazy are we?"  
  
"Only a little. I just couldn't get up today."  
  
"Okay. But it's your second day on the job. We're not going to let you get fired. Listen, get up, take a shower and I'll be over in ten with breakfast. Leave a key in your mail slot or something and I'll let myself in."  
  
"Sure, if I had a nickel for every time a guy said he would let himself in..."  
  
"Hey! You want to get fired. Kerry is on today." He laughs.  
  
"Fine. You convinced me. I really don't think she likes me."  
  
"Nope, that's just Kerry."  
  
Now it's my turn to laugh. "Lovely. Okay, I'm up."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
He's good. I drag my feet out and put them on the cold floor. You have to love Chicago. "Okay, now I'm up. Ten minutes, and this food better be good!"  
  
"Sir, yes Sir!" He jokes.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Just as I am stepping out of the shower I hear Carter knock on the door. I guess he couldn't find the key. I walk over to the door. Just as I am opening the door I realize I am in only a towel. I slam the door in his face just as he begins to greet me.  
  
"The key is under the rug!" I yell as I run into the bedroom to change.  
  
"Found it." He yells. "And good morning to you too,"  
  
"Sorry! I have to get dressed."  
  
"Okay." Comes the reply. "I'll serve. I hope you like waffles.  
  
Once I consider myself presentable I emerge to see a pile of waffles and maple syrup. "Oh my god. You're a life saver."  
  
"Which flavor?"  
  
I just look at him.  
  
"You know, the candy, I've always liked the lime ones."  
  
"Carter, Carter, Carter..." I mutter as I bite into my waffles. HOLY CRAP!! These are good. "Shit Carter. You really can cook!"  
  
"Told you." He smiles. "What, you didn't trust me?"  
  
I look at him. "Actually, no, not really. The last time a man said he could cook he served cereal and spilled the milk on my lap. That smells worse than vomit once it dries."  
  
"Ouch. Well I promise, I really can cook actual food."  
  
"I might just have to hold you to that."  
  
He nods and as I eat his eyes drift around the room. He gets up and begins to explore. Not that I mind, it will save me from having to give him a tour. He walks into my bedroom.  
  
"Hey Abby!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's with the telescope?" He pauses. Please don't let him figure it out. "What can you see from here?"  
  
"Um...nothing," I reply. Seriously, I have to work on those comebacks. I get up and put my dishes in the sink and follow him into the bedroom.  
  
He's looking through the telescope. Wonderful.  
  
"Abby, somebody has the same dresser I have."  
  
Wow, sometimes men can be so dense. "Nobody does Carter. That's your apartment."  
  
He looks stunned, He looks at me. "You've known me for one day and already your spying on me?"  
  
"No!" I've been spying on you for the past five years." I begin to laugh.  
  
He laughs a little but looks at me. "Abby, that's not normal behavior." He says it in a mock authority tone.  
  
"Relax John. It all began one day when my friend had just gotten dumped and she saw you through the window and I think you weren't wearing a shirt...And, you figure the rest out."  
  
His eyes widen even more, if that's possible. "You never...you didn't"  
  
"I nod, yeah, we kinda did."  
  
He just stares at me.  
  
"Seriously John. Relax. R-E-L-A-X. Relax! You're modest even in your own home."  
  
"Hey! Wait, were you waiting for me to..."  
  
"No!" I want to defend myself. "Julia was."  
  
"Who's Julia?"  
  
"My depressed friend."  
  
"Is she still depressed?"  
  
"No, now you just became a form of Saturday night entertainment. Seriously, do you ever go out on Saturdays?"  
  
"None of your business." He scoffs.  
  
There is a silence for a moment and we begin to leave. We pick up our coats and I grab my purse. We walk into the hall and I throw the keys at him. While he's locking the door I can't resist myself. "John?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How is Billy-Bob the Warrior King?"  
  
"How...how do you know about my hamster?"  
  
"I saw the sign." I start laughing hard and run down the stairs with him on my tail.  
  
"That's not fair," he yells at me as I run out the front door. I don't look where I'm going and slip on some ice. I can't stop laughing. I am soaked and I am sitting in a snow bank, I'm late for work and I can't manage to stop laughing. He comes running around the corner and stops short when he sees me giggling in the snow. He gives me an odd look and then begins to laugh with me.  
  
"Come on Abby." He offers me a hand and helps me off. He tries to dry me off.  
  
When his hand ends on my butt I play with him. "Hey! You have to buy me dinner first."  
  
"I was just trying to help." He's laughing to. We stare at on another for a second before I interrupt.  
  
"Okay, now we're really late."  
  
He nods and we head of towards the El still laughing.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
END FLASHBACK MOLLY'S POV  
  
Abby paused. She looked over at Dr. Carter and they shared a small laugh, "Basically," she continued, "We became best friends."  
  
"Hey!" Susan interjected. "What about me?"  
  
"You're my best girlfriend Susan, don't worry." Abby laughed. "Anyways, we were best friends until that one day..."  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Caitlin-have you watched friends? Let's just say he was the cute naked guy across the street :-)  
  
SargeCruz-thanks for the great compliment!! I'm trying really hard to get one out per day, but know I'm back in school and it is going to be harder  
  
march-thank you so much, i am really trying to write this as much as possible, it's a good way to escape boring thesis papers, lol, and yeah, i like happy abby too, I am almost positive, that unless I end up in a really bad mood one day this will be pretty much angst-free, there will be some angst, but not a lot  
  
Jacey925-you think it's interesting now, but i guarentee that no one can guess how this will end, believe me, there is a very big, or a couple of very big twists coming!  
  
emma-thank you so much! i try to please, lol.  
  
Hyperpiper91-I'm glad you like it, how is agatha christie coming? 


	9. Dark and Private Rooms

© 2004 Kate  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
AN: I am so sorry for not updating this, in wow...almost two weeks! Omg, really sorry! Anyways, thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing! I promise that reviews will become much more regular, when I started this I was on vacation and now back at school it is harder. Anyways, I am beginning to balance the two and have written a couple of chapters ahead so that should help until the weekend, anyways, read on...  
  
Ps. I promise Sam and Luka and Alex will come into this kind of in a major way, I just have to show the carby part first.  
  
PRESENT TIME Molly's POV  
  
"What day? What happened?" This story is getting interesting. Dr. Lewis said that they were close friends, but I guess I never saw that along with the boyfriend/girlfriend thing they were also best friends.  
  
Abby smiled at me and replied, "Well, it was nothing spectacular..."  
  
Carter interrupted her, "Hey!" He feigned being hurt. "I would like to think that I was valiant,"  
  
"Sure sweetie, whatever you say." Abby laughed and then hugged him and winked at me before continuing. "It just happened after an awful shift one day."  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK Carter's POV  
  
Today was hell. Every patient and every med student had different problems. Why did I take this job in the first place? I do love it here. Helping everyone, it's time well spent and I love my job and my friends. I ease myself down onto the couch, I lean back to take a nap. I know that someone will wake me up in a minute. Now is a time for strategy. I leave the lounge and grab a chart of the rack. The trick is to look like I need to do something important but really it's just a pretense so you can go to sleep in the on call room.  
  
Time to put the plan into action. I look through the window. A Trauma pulled in five minutes ago so everyone who is needed is in there and it seems that everyone else is with a patient. This may be easier than I expected. I leave the lounge and head towards the rack. So far so good. I flip through and grab an easy one. Suture removal. Should be for a med- student, but there is no one else around, so why not. Just as I am heading off...  
  
"Dr. Carter?" Lovely, a med-student.  
  
I put on a fake smile and turn around. "Yes Alice?"  
  
"I have I guy who says he is blind but because of his psychic powers can see through my clothes."  
  
I look at her for a second. I really can't laugh. "Give him to George and call psycb." She nods and runs in the other direction. I head towards exam 2. Inside is a teenage girl in a softball uniform. "Hello..." I check the chart. "Meagan."  
  
"Hi." She smiles back.  
  
It ends up that there are only two sutures left from her orthoscopic surgery the previous week, Once I cut them she left and I snuck into the on call room next door for my nap. I would only have to make it through two more hours of this stupid shift. This was not the ideal place to spend a Saturday, but I had nothing better to do. The couples and families got the weekends off. All of us single people got to do the scud work. The lights in the on call room are off so I slip in after checking right and left to make sure no one is watching. All clear. I crouch down to take off my shoes and loosen my tie. I through my lab coat on a chair and put my hands on either side of where I presume the bed is. It is pitch dark in here; I cannot see a thing. I wander forward and reach for the pillow. I give it a tug and it doesn't budge. The damn thing must be stuck under something. It often gets hooked on the edge of the gurney.  
  
I throw my hands through the dark and find the lamp. My hands run up and down the post looking for a switch. Finally I find it. I reach to flick it on but my hand catches on the inside of the lampshade. I pull back and the lamp comes crashing onto the bed. The soft "thump" I am expecting never comes, instead I hear glass breaking and a loud yelp.  
  
"Ow!" A voice screams out from the pillow.  
  
I stumble until I find the switch on the wall. I decide that that would be a safer bet, and I turn on the lights. As the room becomes white I see a helpless Abby sprawled out on the bed. I chuckle to myself and look at her. "Tisk, tisk. Second day on the job and already you're sleeping."  
  
"Ha ha," is her only response. Her forehead crinkles as she laughs, "Ouch! Crap." Her hand leaps to her hairline.  
  
I rush towards her and my hand follows her own to her forehead. I pull away to find my fingers covered with blood. "Did the lamp break on your head?" She nods her head sheepishly as I rip off a part of the sheet to put on her head. She laughs at this gesture. "What?"  
  
She shakes her head, "Nothing, it's just that, that was so manly?"  
  
"Excuse me?" I am astonished.  
  
"You, know. The whole ripping the cloth to come to my aid. Seems like it is out of Survivor or something...good quality show by the way."  
  
"Don't tell me you watch reality TV!" Now I am shocked, she didn't hit me as that type of person.  
  
"Just a few."  
  
"Okay," I laugh. "Let's go to a suture room, it looks like you need stitches."  
  
She nods her head as I take her around the waist and lead her out of the room. It's funny how life is sometimes. Walking through the hectic ER with my arm around her back everything feels natural. I know this moment will last only a moment longer but everything feels right and I am happy. I just met this woman a few weeks ago. Come to think of it, it has only been a few days. Everything just seems right. A smile spreads across my face as I grab a suture kit and lead Abby into an empty room...  
  
***sorry, that was a quick chapter and nothing much happened, but maybe I'll update later tonight if you are all good and review!***  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES (I wrote these right when you reviewed, so u may have to reread...)  
  
Caitlin-thank you, in an interesting way it resembled my day today (and I wrote it a couple days ago) lol  
  
Carbytothecore-thank you, keep reading!  
  
SargeCruz-thank you so much for staying with this story from the beginning! School makes it harder, but I wrote a chapter today during bio, so it's all good. Lol  
  
Amanda-I am continuing, thank you for reading!  
  
Sci Fi Fan Gillian- thanks!  
  
Callie- Keep reading and you'll find out what happens, but I still stand by what I said about no one guessing what is coming  
  
Hyperpiper91- good, good. Thanks!  
  
Emma-here is the next chapter!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% The two contradict each other Noon in June; midnight in winter The brilliance of the prize; the realness of the world What you owe; who you owe Misery of the innocent; innocence of the miserable %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
**everything in the percent signs is something I had to write in English class because I was working on this chapter during English...anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Dejavou

© 2004 Kate  
  
CHATPER 10  
  
AN: yay! Chapter 10...wow, I just realized this is going to be very, very long! The flashback is almost done then it will be back to Molly's pov and alex, luka, sam, and susan will come into this a lot!!!! So read on...  
  
IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: I have to dress up like I'm from the 80s tomorrow, any idesas? :-)  
  
ABBY'S POV  
  
I would have thought that I would feel funny with this man that I have known for a grand total of three days walking with me...protecting me. Okay, maybe he is only protecting me from a stupid head lac, but hey, a girl can take all she can get.  
  
He leads me to an empty suture room and pushes me ahead of him into the room. We enter and everything is pitch black. This seems familiar. "Am I going to need to stitch you up?" He doesn't answer so I do, "The dark room, seem familiar..."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
After a moment of waiting I realize that Carter hasn't made a noise. "Carter?" This is making he a little nervous. I laugh a little. "John? Where are you?" No answer. More and more blood is dripping down my face and I am stuck in a dark room...doesn't sound good, but for some reason I find it hilariously funny. I begin to laugh. Maybe if I laugh he'll start laughing too and I can find him. No such luck. "Okay Carter, this isn't funny anymore," I giggle. Who giggles? Apparently I do.  
  
Just as I am contemplating this juvenile idea something moves behind me. I take a step towards it and just as I reach out my hand the lights flash on and I stumble forward into is chest. He laughs and I feel the vibrations through his chest. I lean against him for a second and then pull back and start to walk over towards the gurney.  
  
When I am about a foot away he sweeps me of my feet—in more way than one—and places me lightly on the bed. Too many things are going through my mind at the moment. Have to stop talking. Maybe an inappropriate comment will help, "Normally a guy would have to buy me dinner first, but since you're my boss..." I laugh and when I look at his face I stop. Something in my eyes tells me that that may not be much of a joke.  
  
He turns around and laughs. "Don't worry." I don't know for whose comfort he said that. "Let me just grab a suture kit and we'll patch you right up." He takes the kit of the shelf and opens it up on the table. He carefully injects the litocane into my forehead. "Only a couple of stitches." I smile up at him and he continues on.  
  
I begin to feel sleepy and my head bobs a little before I jerk awake. With my quick movements he pulls too tight on the suture. "Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "Don't move around so much."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just tired. I keep dozing off."  
  
"Are you coming down with something? You've already slept through half your shift."  
  
"No. I just didn't sleep last night because my neighbors were having a party."  
  
"Ah! That sounds like fun."  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"What? Not the party animal?"  
  
"Funny. No, I don't mind the occasional party, but I left that party around midnight. It was still going around six this morning."  
  
"Jeez. What were they doing?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
He laughs and then looks at me. I probably look exhausted. "You want to lye down?" he asks me. I look back at him and before I can answer he puts his hand behind my shoulders and lowers me onto the gurney. I look up at him thankfully and close my eyes. He finishes up the stitches as I relax.  
  
When he finishes he puts everything away and goes to cover me with a blanket. I push his hand away and sit up. "No, don't"  
  
"You should sleep if you're that tired."  
  
"No, Weaver is on in..." I check my watch, "...ten minutes ago. I have to get up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We begin to leave the room. I walk in front of him and when I reach to pull the door open he calls after me. "Abby?"  
  
"Yeah?" I turn around and look at him.  
  
He looks down embarrassed. "I was wondering..."  
  
I look at his face. I know what is coming and I just smile.  
  
"You want to go to dinner tonight?"  
  
"Go out?"  
  
He looks at me. He can't tell if I'm glad or upset that he asked me. I make him wait a minute and then smile at him. "Yeah," he answers.  
  
Just before I can answer Weaver comes storming into the room. "Dr. Carter, Abby, get your asses out here! It's not time to just sit around." Just as quickly as she came, she left.  
  
Carter is turning red. "I'd love to Carter." I start towards the door and then stop. I turn and walk back and place a kiss on his cheek. "Pick me up at 8."  
  
He doesn't say anything. He just sits there as I leave. I walk back and go to meet my next patient. About ten minutes later he comes out of that room and winks at me before walking over to the patient rack and checking to board. I laugh at myself and look down and the old man on the bed in front of me. Six more hours to go.  
  
AN2: Next time on ER, their first date, lol. Just remember, this is Molly's story. Or the whole thing is being told to Molly. When the flashback ends, which actually won't be for a while only an hour will have passed since Susan, Carter, Abby, and Molly sat down in Molly's room.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES (**everyone-sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at a community service thing all day so my laptop didn't have internet access**)  
  
SargeCruz-thank you for your continuing reviews! You are always the first one! Anyways, writing during school make school bearable sometimes. Lol.  
  
Carby6-thank you! I plan on going for as long as I can!  
  
Tracey-thank you! I didn't mean it was short in words, but that not much happened. (  
  
Nikki-more coming!  
  
Emma-I love the manly line too! For some reason I could see Abby saying that to Carter if she wasn't so depressed all the time.  
  
Julianna-your two questions: "Will Molly and Alex fall in love?" and "Will Abby and Carter adopt Abby?" I have answers to...if you read on. Sry, I don't want to give anything away. I'll just say that I bet no one will guess what will happen, and I know I keep saying that, but everyone just needs to hang on.  
  
Hyperpiper91-why, thank you...thank you very much!  
  
Amz-thank you so much! Keep reading, that's the best compliment I can get, if people enjoy reading it.  
  
CarByFoReVeR-thank you! I'm glad you came back too!  
  
Samkafan-thank you, the sam and luka stuff is coming, just hang on. I have to get through all of this first. Just laying the foundation. Although there will still be a major carby aspect to the whole thing. 


	11. IN MEMORY OF

The chapter will come later, but...Yesterday, April 27, 2004 was the three year anniversary of a bus crash that happened at my middle school. Four kids died who were in the 7th and 8th grade at the time. I just wanted to post this in their memory. 


	12. Blind Dates

© 2004 Kate

CHAPTER 11

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A REALLY REALLY LONG TIME! I went away for the summer for three months, but now I am back!

Abby's POV

FLASHBACK

I finish with the old man. He just needed a script refill. I wander over to the front desk and hand the patient off to the next doctor I see. Now it's time for business. "Susan!!" Patients must think I need a psych consult. "Susan!" I can't find her. I am flying down the hallway looking in every direction. "Susan!" I almost run into Chuny and she points to trauma 2. I stomp over and watch as two doctors and three nurses try to survive a young woman lying on the table. I watch as they continue to try for ten more minutes. Kerry shakes her head and says the time. Susan sighs and walks towards me, discarding her trauma clothes.

She reaches the door and slumps out. Traumas get to us all. It's hard. We are silent for a moment, maybe for the poor girl, maybe not. We don't know anymore. Finally she breaks the silence, "What's up Abby?"

"I need help." This was going to be difficult. I had to disguise this somehow.

"Sure. With what?"

"What time are you off?"

She checks her watch and smiles. "Twenty minutes!!"

She's excited. "Perfect. We need to go shopping."

He face perks right up. She's excited. "Wonderful! But you'll have to break the news to my couch, we had a date."

I laugh. "Sure. Listen, it' s 4:45 now, I have one last patient and then we can leave."

"Yay!" Wow, she needs to get out more. That was easy. I didn't have to tell he anything about Carter. I don't really want people to know yet. I turn around and start towards curtain two. Just as I reach to the door...

"Abby?"

Crap. I put on a sheepish smile and turn around. "Yes?"

"Why do you need to go shopping?" She smiles. "Other than, of course to spend time with wonderful, beautiful me."

"What ever Susan." I laugh and try to get away.

"Okay, you're not looking into my eyes." She chuckles to herself and begins in the street slang and trys to do that hand thing the kids do on MTV or whatever. "Sup, Abby, Sup? Yo, you got like a hot guy or something. Sup?"

This sends me into a fit of hysterical laughter. "A blind date." I leave her there smiling and run in the exam room. I could be kind of sorta, maybe not really compared to a blind date.

An hour later Susan and are stumbling out of the dress shop a few blocks down from the hospital. I picked out this dress that Carter will have to like. At the moment Susan is pounding me for information about this mystery guy. Boy, am I glad that I said it was a blind date and I had never met him. I am a really bad liar. We reach my apartment and I walk up the stairs. Susan begins to follow and I turn to her, "Oh, no you don't."

"What?" she asks innocently. "I can't meet him?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because you are not otherwise you would be spreading rumors and gossip tomorrow about him. I'm not even going to tell you his name."

She wiggles her eye brows at me and then says in a mock-disappointed voice, "Fine, but I hope you know what you are doing.'

"I think I can figure it out. Good-bye Susan."

"Bye."

I walk into the house carrying my bags as Susan heads down the street. I turn back to watch her go and low and behold here comes Carter. He is coming from the opposite direction that Susan is going, thank god! I know that he is worse at lying than I am...if that's possible. Now it is time to get dressed.

PRESENT TIME (Susan, Abby, Carter, and Molly are sitting in the hospital room)

"So that's what that was." Dr. Lewis says. "I remember that."

I laugh. Dr. Lewis brought Abby and Dr. Carter together even though she didn't know it.

We are all laughing and all of a sudden a shocked look comes across Dr. Lewis' face. "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Abby asks.

"Was that Carter that night?" She looks grossed out.

Abby and Dr. Carter turn bright red and nod.

"Oh, I so didn't need to see that."

Dr. Carter's turn, "Then why were you using binoculars?"

Susan gives them a sheepish grin. Now I am really intrigued. "Binoculars? What happened? Now I really, really want to know!"

"Is it appropriate?" Susan asks. This makes me frown.

Carter catches my expression and give a suggestion, "Why doesn't Abby just not give all the, uh... details. Fair?"

I nod.

"Alright then," I continue, "Now where was I?"

Dinner was great; Carter took me to this little restaurant along the river. This springtime weather is starting to warm up and the light from the sun is just beginning to fade as we walk home. There is a cool breeze blowing around us that keeps us in our own little world. I gently lean into him as we walk and his arm slips around my waist. Everything feels so natural. I am definitely not regretting moving to Chicago at the moment.

We continue to walk until I turn up one street and head towards our apartments. Automatically we head to my apartment, his is right across the street, but I want to go home. Carter is more than welcome to join me, but I want to go home.

We step inside and Carter takes his light jacket from around my shoulders and hangs it up in the hall closet. I walk over to the refrigerator to see what I have to eat and/or drink...wonderful. I roll my eyes. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. None. I knew I forgot something.

"Carter..." I smile sweetly at him.

He can read my expression so easily and he replies in a 1950 TV show kind of way, "Yes dear?"

"I have absolutely nothing to eat or drink in this house."

"Abby, we just ate a three course meal."

"I know, but I'm hungry." I give him a suggestive look. "Feel free to pick up some strawberries while you're at it."

His eyes at least double their size and I laugh. "Go on Carter." He doesn't say a word, he just grabs his coat, kisses me, and then heads out the door. Once he is gone, I shake my head and head into my bedroom to change into something a little more...comfortable.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Kattybaby2318-thanks. I wrote this chapter especially for you. I was just going to skip the beginning part of their relationship, but, now you have read about the date, lol. I think now I have to skip ahead some otherwise I will never get to the actual point in this story.

Hyperpiper91-thank you.

Emma-you should hear from Molly very soon, but I had to do their first date before I go back to her. I think I will have one from molly, then maybe one more flashback to fill in a couple more blanks (but I might not need it) and then continue forward with Molly's POV

SargeCruz- thank you! I've been waiting for your review, you're normally first

Sammi-thank you so much my dear! I will see you Thursday! Keep reading, I'm waiting for your stories to be posted!

Sci Fi Fan Gillian-thank you

Mrs. Rhett Butler-thank you, more is coming, I promise.

Riley (fairy-dust3)-thank you for your sympathy about the kids. Again, on a happier note. Luka and Sam will have some of their own chapters...they are coming. Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. School is a bee-yotch. lol


End file.
